


Surprise

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [47]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fantasy Fulfillment, Kink Negotiation, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Parker has a surprise set up for Morbie when he gets home from work.He went shopping, let's just say they have all sorts of fun





	Surprise

Michael rubbed his eyes, smiling at finally being able to get back to the Penthouse before he hit 14 hours straight on shift, “Sir, Peter would like to inform you he's waiting in the bedroom.”

“Oh? Did he have anything in mind?”

“Plenty from what I can extrapolate, but he requests to take your inducer off before entering, and lock the door after.”

Michael smirked, blinking over at Ned sleepily nodding at him as he went back to grumbling to his teammates as he played something on the big screen. “Night Ned.”

“Night Morbie, what? I got roommates, I told you this. Ooooh big and bad, dude you have noooo fucking idea. Try the real world, you'll know how good it feels to get in on a match after days of being too fucking tired and how annoying it is to listen to some whiny little shit threatening to fuck yo mama.”

“Kill um good Ned,” Michael smirked at the hand wave before he carefully opened his door, smiling when it locked itself after he entered. “So, what did my naughty little spider have in mind?”

Peter has a shy little smile as he stepped out of the bathroom, eyes down as he held out his arms and turned in a little circle, “Well? What do you think?”

Michael licked his lips as his eyes roved over the outfit, black corset, tightly cinched and small black thong, black garters, fishnets trailing to a set of very high black heels. “Fuck.”

“So, you like it?”

Michael growled, Peter yipped when he was suddenly slammed into the wall and lifted, “Get a good grip, baby.”

“Fuck, little warning?”

Michael smirked, the heels were too thick for even Peter got get a grip, he was stuck holding himself up by his hands, his back falling back to ease some of the tension on his arms. “So, do you peak out when you're hard?”

Peter's eyes drifted down when he realized how high he had been listed, Michael let his feet settle on the ground, tipping his head down to lap at the thong. “Fuck, yeah?”

“So, what naughty things did you do today?”

“Oh, a looot of jerking off,” Peter admitted, dropping his head back when Michael licked at the thong again. “Got a couple outfits... Didn't think the nurse would be in good taste though. Told them to hold it for me until I asked.”

“Mmmmm, I like this one.”

“Yeah, me too,” Peter panted, gasping when he felt his cock press against teeth, “Easy, shit easy.”

Michael just grinned, showing closed teeth as he lipped at the head before dragging his tongue over it, “Think I can get you off this way?”

“Fuck, fuck,” Peter chanted and nodded.

“Prove it,” Michael smiled, licking against, nuzzling the thong out of the way, blowing softly on the twitching member before licking again.

“Just, a little, more.”

“Maybe this will help?” Michael smirked as he hiked Peter's legs up before lapping across his hole, “Hmm, you're loose.”

“Might have forgotten to mention... Did a little prep work.”

“Good,” Peter gasped when he pushed his tongue in, whimpering and grinding.

“Fuck, Morbie, your tongue. How is so thick and long?” Peter's head fell back as he clawed at Michael's hair, whining when he slipped before he remembered he was supposed to be staying on the wall.

Michael just laughed as he tugged at his legs, lifting him higher and enjoyed lapping and thrusting into that waiting hole. “It's supposed to be used to lap blood, force its way into damaged flesh and even tear wounds wider, remember?”

“Fuck, wreck me with it.”

“Fully intend to,” Michael grinned as he felt Peter's legs circle his neck as he dove back in.

“Fuck, up, a little, lick up, just.” Peter's moaned and ground against his face when he shifted his tongue just right, “There, there, there, yes!”

Michael was smirking, refusing to stop when he felt the tell tale shuddering and tensing in Peter's limbs, until it became random twitching and sudden tensing, not even when it became slack limbs and random full body tensing and whining. He finally pulled back when it got to the point of full body heaving and weak fingers clawing at his scalp, “Wrecked yet, baby?”

“I can't, I can't take another. I need a minute.”

“Say the word, and I'll bend you over that bed and happily fuck you until you beg for it to stop.”

“Yes. That, god yes that.”

“Don't you need a minute?”

“I like your plan better,” Peter admitted as Michael looked him over and tsked at his corset, “Hey, it's your fault I made a mess.”

“Gorgeous mess at that,” Michael grinned as he licked a streak of white away from his neck, “Hmm, I wonder.”

“Wonder what? Cause so far yes to everything we've done.”

“I wonder if I could make up for not being able to blow you but eating you out while you blow yourself.”

“Fuck, goddamn stamina, I can't come yet, I still need time, you already milked me dry with that fucking tongue,” Peter whimpered, actually grabbing his wrist and shaking his head when Michael's fingers circled his erection, “Don't listen to it, it doesn't know what's good for it.”

Michael laughed, nuzzling against his throat, carefully lifting and letting Peter let go of the wall to bundle him into bed, “Just let me know when we're good to continue.”

“You're hard and probably in pain at this point, let me at least get you off.”

“You're so fucked out, you couldn't even purr if your life depended on it,” Michael smirked as he threw a leg over his chest to settle against the cum streak corset, “But I'll be waiting when you're ready.” Peter got that grin as he tried to lean forward, Michael shifted away from him. “No cheating.”

“How are you still dressed? Let me blow you at least, you've gotta be in pain.”

Michael just grinned, “No, be a good boy, and purr for Daddy.”

Peter was glaring, “I don't think I'll purr ever again,” he slumped back, trying to keep his eyes open.

Michael just smirked and ground down against his chest, “Then what's this vibration I feel?”

“My fucking heart pounding you sex crazed fiend!”

Michael laughed, gasping when he felt something small, hard and vibrating very hard against his hidden cock before he whined and curled in on himself, “Fuck, who's cheating?”

“It's called a 'Marital Aid' Morbie, you like it?”

“Cheater,” Michael whined tensing as Peter shifted the toy up, he came whimpering, slumping and grabbing at the wall as Peter grinning at him. “Fuck, cheater... Wanted to come on your vibrations.”

“Like I said, I don't think I'll be able to purr for awhile, not even a rumble even though I so wanna fuck still.”

“I'mma get you for that.”

“Promise?”

“Ooooo, you tempting fate,” Michael growled as he gathered up the now flailing spider, “You really are.”

“So, about the hot thought of you tongue fucking me and feeding me my own cock?”

“Are you even flexible enough?”

“How'd you think I got so good at sucking cock?”

Michael rumbled low in his throat, pulling Peter closer, “Great, now you got me wanting to go again.”

“Only if you keep your promise.”

“Tempting me,” Michael smirked as he snapped his wing open, running the long finger like extremities down his chest and licking his lips as Peter's eyes widened.

“Yes!”

“Hmm? Reading minds now, Parker?”

“Fuck, yes, I want them in me.”

“We're never done anything past 8 inch toys.”

“Exactly, want you to be the first.”

Michael licked his lips as he flexed his wing, shifting and checking his fine motor skills, and found them severely lacking, “No, not yet, I have to work on my control. They're meant for flying not fucking.”

“Please! Just, just use them, it can be like regular fingering, just I wanna feel them.”

“Parker, if I mess up, with my strength, even with your fortitude I can easily perforate your colon. No, I can't risk hurting you.”

“Just, fuck, just milk my prostate with them, you know how to do that, it's not that far in, please?”

Michael growled at Peter's clutching, “Once, get the lube.”

Peter kissed him, moaning and running his hand along the soft skin, before grabbing for the drawer, “Best ever, fuck I can't wait to feel them reaching so much deeper, wanna feel them all in me at some point.”

Michael couldn't help but crack up, “Peter, we haven't even gotten into fisting... and you want my wing in you?”

“Just... the fingers,” Peter brushed across the appendage splayed next to him, “It's, hot okay, let me have this fantasy!”

“Fantasize all you want, just know, it's not even possible.” Michael kissed him as he shifted his wing, getting the best option for control, “You're only getting one, deal with it.”

“One, come on, you always use 2 fingers to milk me.”

“I use all kinds of things to milk you, Parker, this isn't exactly safe... I'm only using 1 and once I've seen you've come I'm stopping. And no whining if I pull away, let me keep control.”

“Don't you need to be in front of me,” Peter asked as Michael settled beside him.

“It's easier to curl toward the side and keep an eye on them, lube?”

Peter handed it off as Michael carefully lubricated the one he was more confident using, “Fuck me Daddy.”

“That'd be easier,” Michael grumbled as he kissed him before carefully shifting, “You okay?”

“Fuck, yeah, definitely a finger, just, wider, much wider. Deeper please?”

“No, I can't risk it, the bones at the end is too narrow a point to risk stabbing you, this is just a milking Parker, like we agreed.”

Peter gasped, arching, and shifting, Michael carefully pulled back, “No, why'd you stop?”

“You jerk forward, I curl my wing, you jerk backward, you perforate your rectum because I've already tensed my wing to counter the movement. Don't move.”

“Fuck, get my webshooters out of the drawer, I'mma need restraints for this.”

“Oh?” Michael's eyes lit up.

“Yeah, just, across my chest an pinning my arms.”

“Mmmm,” Michael grinned and leaned down to kiss him, “Why didn't you say that before?”

“Because I didn't know we'd be doing this... kinda, last second kink.”

“You always have the best last second kinks,” he smirked as he snagged one and gave it a couple taps, Peter glaring when his hands were pinned by his head, “No moving.”

“Get my chest... I can pull free if you don't.”

Michael tapped a little more than twice, earning a glare but knowing the thick bands of webbing would keep him in place, “Now, where were we?”

“Milk me Daddy!”

Michael rolled his eyes as he got back into position, closely watching and carefully moving as Peter started whining and panting, “Close?”

“Fuck, yes, can we, can we do more than once?”

“Nope, only one, enjoy coming from you wing kink, Parker, it might be the only time.”

“Fucking, kill joy, just for that, I'mma fight it.”

“Please do,” Michael grinned evilly when his eyes finally opened, “More fucked out cuddly Spidey for me.”

“Fuck,” Peter gasped and panted, hand pulling as he started tensing up, “Slow down.”

“Too much?”

“No, don't want it to end yet.”

“Then no, be a good boy for Daddy, and come.”

Peter jerked, moaning as his cock erupted small semi-clear spurts of come and per-ejaculate. “Fuck, please, one more.”

“That's all you get this time Parker, I'm afraid I'll get tired and lose control and we'd still end up with you having internal bleeding. Now, where'd you put that toy?”

Peter's eyes suddenly snapped open when Michael found it, legs thrashing as he tried to get himself free, “No no no no, not that, not after all those times.”

“Aaaah, but you said you like sleeping with a vibrator inside you sometimes, love getting woken up by orgasm.”

“Fuck, no, I-seriously not right after being milked, I can't.”

“You wanted one more?”

Peter whimpered before nodding, “I'mma end up crying, just... so you know. Don't, don't think too much into it. The vibrations just, trigger something in me when I'm fucked out.”

“So is that a 'Yes Daddy fuck me with the buzzy toy'?”

Peter whimpered as he laughed, “Yes, Daddy, fuck me with the buzzy toy.”

“Even if you cry?”

“Yes, Daddy, fuck me with the buzzy toy even if I cry. Make me come on the buzzy toy.”

“How hard baby boy, how hard should Daddy fuck you with it?”

“Fuck, fuck,” Peter whimpered and leaned up to kiss him, “Turn it on high, and disregard the crying, I just might, I might zone or something, just bring me down after slow and easy.”

“Toys triggering to you?”

“Not a bad trigger, in no way is it bad.”

“Is this why you like sleeping with them in sometimes?”

“Yeah, gets all floaty and just, mmm fuck me Daddy, please?”

“And if I leave it in?”

Peter whimpered, “Just, turn it on the lowest setting if you leave it in.”

Peter moaned when Michael slid the toy in, “Daddy needs a bath,” Peter's eyes went wide as the toy was flipped on high, whining before Michael kissed him as he flipped it back to the lowest, “Daddy will take care of his baby boy when he gets back.”

“Fuck, scared me for a second.”

“I'm not a monster, Peter, would you like me to switch it to high when I get back and fuck you with it after you've had some time to adjust?”

“Yeah,” Peter's eyes were distant, hazy, as his chest heaved, tears already forming. “I, I'd like that.”

“Jarvis, if Peter says “Daddy” alert me immediately.”

“Of course, sir, would you like to schedule a check in timer as well?”

“No,” Peter smiled, “I'm good, thanks J. Might wanna remind Michael of when the webbing is due to dissolve though, cause I'mma pay him back for this.”

Michael smiled as Peter's grin, “I look forward to it.”

 

 


End file.
